


The Challenge (Updated)

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan needs a change of pace from the girls he chases and Hotch and Reid have just the thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge (Updated)

“What about her?” Hotch asked over the throbbing club music. Reid made a face and took a sip of his sangria.  
“Aaron, she's a girl.”  
“I like girls.” Reid had never been with a woman and he wasn't inclined to try it out any time soon.  
“We should really discuss the logistics of that scenario before we decide to go for it.” Hotch nodded. That was fair.  
“I want a challenge tonight. That last guy was too easy.”  
“Agreed. What about him?”  
“He's here with someone else.” A voice from behind made Reid jump.  
“Hey pretty boy.” Morgan slid onto the bar stool next to Reid. “Didn't expect to see you two here on a school night.” Hotch and Reid looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. Morgan was the one.  
“Just blowing off a little steam,” Hotch said. Reid turned slightly away from Hotch, inclining his body toward Morgan. He was wearing a gray v-neck that showed off his muscular frame and tight black slacks.  
“You look nice,” Reid said. What's the occasion?” Morgan sighed.  
“I had a date tonight.”  
“That good?” Hotch asked.  
“I canceled.”  
“To go to the bar on a Wednesday night?” Morgan took a long swig of his beer.  
“It's just the same old shit over and over.” Reid laid a hand on Morgan's arm.  
“Maybe you just need a change of pace,” he said suggestively. His smile made Morgan's heart skip a beat. Surely he couldn't be implying... No that was ridiculous. Morgan cleared his throat.  
“Yeah, maybe,” he said, not looking at Reid. Reid put his hand on Morgan's chin and tilted his face toward him.  
“Come on, Derek,” he purred. “I've seen the way you look at me. Come home with us.” Morgan's eyes went wide. He was taken aback by shy, awkward Reid's forwardness. He looked nervously at Hotch but Hotch just smiled. Morgan was speechless.  
“Maybe he needs some more convincing, Spencer,” Hotch said. Reid smiled and pushed his lips to Morgan's. He sighed against Reid's mouth and Reid nipped his bottom lip in response.  
“Come with us,” Reid hummed in his ear. “Let me make you feel good.” Morgan smiled.  
“Now how can I say no to that?” His eyes flicked back up to Hotch and Hotch nodded his approval.  
“You can't.”

As the three of them walked into Hotch's and Reid's bedroom, Morgan's nerves got the best of him and he began to second guess his decision. He didn't know what he was thinking. Sure, he'd fantasized about Hotch and Reid for years after they came out to the team, but he didn't have any experience with men. Hotch slipped a finger into Morgan's belt loop and pulled him close.  
“Just relax,” he said. “Stop thinking so much.” When Hotch kissed him, Morgan tensed, but his body reacted almost involuntarily and he kissed Hotch back. He was surprised to find how erotic the scrape of stubble across his chin was. He melted into the feeling of strong hands on the small of his back. He could feel Hotch's erection pushing into him which made him quiver. Reid reached around from behind him and unbuckled his belt.  
“That's better,” he said. Morgan couldn't see his face, but he could hear the smile in his voice and the sound calmed him. Reid pushed his pants to the floor and Morgan kicked his shoes off and stepped out of them. Hotch lifted off his shirt and tossed it next to the pants. Morgan closed his eyes and let his head fall against Hotch's shoulder as he drank in the sensation of their hands exploring his skin. Reid hummed happily and ran little kisses down his spine. Hotch looped his fingers into the waistband of Morgan's boxer shorts and pulled them off. Morgan reached hesitantly for Hotch's belt.  
“May I?” he asked.  
“Please.” Reid slipped his arms around Morgan's waist and watched over his shoulder. Morgan's hands were shaking as he undid Hotch's belt and pulled off his pants. The shirt was next. He could barely manage the buttons. He swallowed over the lump in his throat. He was used to being so cocksure in these situations. The butterflies had long since dissipated. He found that he liked the sensation. He swore his heart stopped. How long had he dreamed of this moment? He reached out and delicately ran his fingertips down Hotch's chest. He felt like he should say something, but the words would not come. He ran his hand down Hotch's hard cock in admiration and Hotch shiver shivered. Reid pushed is own erection against Morgan's ass and stroked him as he kissed Hotch. A dribble of precum slid over Reid's fingers and suddenly, it overcame Morgan, years of pent up cravings. He lay down on the bed and pulled Hotch on top of him.  
“I need you now,” he told them. Reid grabbed the lube from the nightstand and tossed it Hotch.  
“Spencer, lay down,” Hotch said. “Morgan, on top of him, 69 with your ass toward me.” Hotch lubed his dick and pressed against his opening. Morgan and Reid were already working there mouths on each other.  
“Are you ready for this, Derek?” Hotch asked.  
“Just do it.” Hotch put his hands Morgan's hips and began to push in. Morgan cried out and laid his head on Reid's hip, trying to catch his breath. He was torn by the pain from Hotch's dick and the pleasure Reid was giving him.  
“Are you okay?” Hotch asked. Morgan was gasping, his mind overwhelmed with the sensations.  
“More,” he breathed. “More!” Hotch slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in, gritting his teeth at the tightness of Morgan's virgin ass. He would have to be careful not to cum to soon, but God he was so tight and hot. He pushed his ass down to get the right angle, gagging Reid a little and Morgan moaned loud.  
“You like that?” Redi asked.  
“Yeees.” Reid lifted his head an took Morgan back into his throat as far as he could, swirling his tongue as he went down. Hotch began to move, focusing on hitting Morgan's prostate. Morgan knew he wasn't going to last long. He tried to focus on sucking Reid but he couldn't seem to move.  
“Spencer,” he gasped. “Spencer, I'm going to come. Reid made no move away from his dick and Hotch picked up the pace hitting Morgan's prostate as hard as he could without hurting him. Then Morgan was coming, shooting his load into into Reid hot mouth. He collapsed and everything went black.  
Morgan could hear Hotch calling his name.  
“I've never seen that happen except in porn,” Reid was saying. Morgan's eyes fluttered open.  
“Are you alright?” Hotch asked.  
“Yeah. What happened?”  
“You passed out.” Morgan was embarrassed.  
“That must have been a hell of an orgasm.” Morgan chuckled awkwardly.  
“I haven't cum that hard in a long time.”  
“Well, I don't know about you,” but I need some coffee,” Reid said. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and made his way downstairs. Morgan sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked at Hotch and then looked at the floor.  
“What's on your mind?” Hotch asked. Morgan shrugged.  
“This is usually the part where you fall asleep and I leave.” Hotch tilted his chin up and stroked Morgan's cheek with his thumb.  
“Stay with us tonight.” Morgan hesitated.  
“I don't know how to do this.” Hotch pulled him into his arms and gave him a chaste kiss.  
“Me neither, but we'll figure it out as we go along.”

That night the three of them lay in bed. Morgan was in the middle, being held by Hotch with Reid spooning him from behind. His breath was deep and even. They thought he was asleep.  
“This changes everything, you know,” Reid whispered to Hotch.  
“I know.”  
“He's not just some guy from the bar.”  
“Are you okay with this?” Hotch asked. There was pause.  
“Yes. Yes, I am.” Morgan smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
